The present invention relates to a control apparatus and a control program for setting a display position of a pointer.
An apparatus that displays a cursor, etc., at a position different from a touched position on an input unit such as a touch panel is known. In this apparatus, the cursor is displayed on a line extending from a predetermined reference position through the touched position on the input unit. The above apparatus has a problem of low operability because the reference position is set with respect to multiple input positions.